custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersion
Mersions (Also know as Versuvians) are an advanced species native to the isle Versuva. History The Mersions were one of the first species created by Mata Nui and soon colonized the island of Versuva. They were soon renouned for their accomplishments in the fields of science, and many Mersions became scholars and scientists. During the early years of the universe, the Mersions were known to have supplied several cities with their technology in order to build cities, including Xia, Zakaz, and even Metru Nui. During this time, the Mersions elected an elite council of elders to lead them. Around the time the Hand of Artakha was still in order, an evil warlord arrived on Versuva, who conquered the island and enslaved the Mersion people. Desperately, the Mersions sent a member of their kind, Mersery, to ask the Hand of Artakha for assistance in defeating the warlord's forces. They accepted, and with the Mersion's support, managed to fight off the warlord and his forces. After this, the Mersions ruling council was removed and instead, all of the council's powers were given to an elected Mersion, who would become the first, official ruler Versuva. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Mersions decided to remain firmly neutral. However, Barraki Pridak saw potential in the Mersions' knowledge, and soon attempted conquer Versuva. However, against Pridak's predictions, the Mersions formed a large military and fought off the League. Although the league planned to attempt to conquer Versuva again, the league backed off when the island's ruler threatened to side and support the Brotherhood of Makuta. Because of this, Versuva was one of the few islands that was not conquered by the League. Later, the Mersions attempted to reorganize the society of their neighbours, the Zevereks, who's governments had become ineffective and laws forgotten. Despite their best efforts, the Mersions failed miserably, and their attempt resulted in the Mevock/Versuva civil war. In the end, after at least a century of fighting, neither side won, and the Mersions and Zevereks formed a fragile peace treaty in order to prevent the fighting. After the Raid of Artakha, several Mersions who had possessed knowledge of the location of Artakha were killed by the Order of Mata Nui on orders of the island's ruler. After the Great Cataclysm, the Brotherhood of Makuta attempted to invade Versuva, yet were met with fierce resistance. Not wanting the Mersions to become his enemies, Makuta Teridax formed a treaty with the Mersions, which allowed the Brotherhood to operate on their island, yet leave them unconquered. However, this act was secretly the Brotherhood's way of keeping an eye on the Mersions, since the Brotherhood were aware that the Mersions would try to secretly aid anyone who opposed the Brotherhood. Recently, Mersery attempted to make an alliance with the Mersions on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. Although reluctant at first, the island's ruler eventually agreed to help the Order, and has been supplying the Order with their technology and warriors ever since. Appearance, Abilities, & Traits Mersions are tall in general, with males standing around ten feet, with females being slightly shorter, standing around nine. Mersions are also capable of wearing and using Kanohi masks as they have the mental discipline required to use them. Mersions normally aren't seen during the day and mainly appear in the early morning or the late night. They possess good night vision, though they sometimes find it difficult to see in daylight. Mersions are capable of manipulating the elements that are in their surroundings to a limited extent (I.E. If a Mersion was underwater, then that Mersion could manipulate water in a similar fashion a Toa of Water could). They also seem to have the power to teleport. Mersions are very peaceful and rarely resolve to fighting and instead attempt to break up fights. Most Mersions are incrediably intelligent, and they are skilled in the fields of science and physics. Unfortunatly, these talents have often be viewed by many as being capable as wars and conflicts. However, this does not mean that the Mersions are to be taken lightly. They are feirce warriors and are known to skilled at both sword fighting and analysis. They are also skilled inventors, and have sometimes created things that surpass the Nynrah Ghosts' creativity. Social Structure and Interactions The Mersions possess an ancient culture. Early in their history, the Mersions were ruled by a council of elders. however, around the time the League of Six Kingdoms were formed, the council was removed and replaced with a single monarch. The Mersion people are skilled scholars, and scientists; and spend most of their times developing new forms of technology or studying prophecies. The Mersions are also known to ship their technology out to other cities and islands, mainly Metru Nui. The Mersions are distinctive throughout the universe for their constant belief in peace, and often prefer to break up fights rather than engage them. If conflicts are particularly intense, Mersions will reamin distinctively neutral. However, there have been occasions where the Mersions have actually gone to war, such as when they sided with the Order of Mata Nui during their war with the Brotherhood, or when they fought against the Zevereks during the Mevock/Versuva civil war. Known Members *Mersery/Mersery *An unnamed Mersion who rules Versuva. *Several Mersions who were once part of Versuva's ruling council. *Several Mersions who knew the location of Artakha. All were hunted down and killed by the Order of Mata Nui. Category:Sapient Species